This invention relates to a connector to be mounted to a board.
As a connector of the type, a connector having a coupling surface parallel to a board and generally high in profile is known (for example, see Japanese Utility Model Registrations Nos. 2500036 and 2549644). The connector comprises a housing made of an insulating material, a number of contacts arranged in parallel to one another at a predetermined pitch and held by the housing, and a shell covering the housing. The housing is provided with an expanded lower portion formed at its lower part. The housing is provided with a boss having a generally rectangular section and formed at a lower center part thereof. The shell is also provided with a plurality of bosses each having a generally rectangular section and formed at a lower part thereof. When these bosses are inserted into through holes of the board, the contacts are connected to contact point patterns of the board. In this state, a mating connector can be connected to the connector.
In order to prevent the connector from falling down when it is mounted to the board, the connector is provided with, for example, the expanded lower portion formed at its bottom. In this case, however, the connector is increased in size and can not meet the demand for a compact structure.
Alternatively, the bosses of the connector may be press-fitted into the through holes of the board. In this case, however, the connector must be pushed so that the bosses are fitted into the through holes. Therefore, depending upon the type of the connector, it is impossible to automatically mount the connector to the board.
Alternatively, the connector is fixed to the board by the use of a hook. In this case, however, the connector is increased in size and can not meet the demand for a compact structure.